Episode 8820 (18th January 2016)
Plot Tracy continues to listen as Carla angrily tells Robert to know his place. He tells her he feels sorry for Nick marrying a trainwreck, causing Carla to throw a bottle of wine at him. She threatens to push back if he pushes her. A dismissive Robert leaves. Lying in wait outside the bistro, Jamie and Lee wonder why nobody is entering or leaving. Lee tries to convince Jamie to call off their operation. Sally can't believe Kevin and Anna are an item, and is incredulous when Tim walks in and reveals that he already knew. Suddenly remembering the mural, she drags them all to the ginnel, where Kevin tries reasoning with the council workers, explaining that the mural is a tribute to a young woman. They admit there's an appeal procedure but warn them that no one ever wins. After winning the battle, Sally goes back to fretting about Kevin and Anna. Gail gets Jason to give her a quote for underfloor heating in the annexe as it's always cold. Jamie thinks Steph might be in the bistro herself and insists on going ahead with the plan to rob it. Anna and Kevin tell Faye they're a couple, while Anna calls Izzy. They're both fine with it. Robert wonders where Tracy is, while Tracy remains out of sight in the bistro kitchen, deciding whether to confront Carla. Jamie and Lee suddenly break in and Jamie pins Carla to the floor while Lee raids the till, finding it empty. Carla tells them there's nothing to steal as the restaurant is closed. Terrified, Tracy quietly leaves through the fire door in the kitchen but forgets to lift her phone. Jason thinks the damp patch could be causing the cold in the annexe. A desperate Jamie searches the bistro for valuables, refusing to leave empty-handed. Nick wonders if Carla is right and going in with Robert could be a bad business decision. Jamie smashes Carla's phone when she asks to check her messages and threatens to break her fingers unless she tells him where the money is. Tracy arrives home but doesn't say anything about the robbery. Carla gives the men an opportunity to walk away. Jamie snatches her handbag and they run off. Furious, Carla gives chase and tries to grab the bag as the men drive off. She ends up falling out of the car and is badly hurt. Kevin and Phelan witness the getaway and Phelan stands in front of the car but, realising it's not going to stop, Kevin pulls Phelan aside, allowing Jamie and Lee to escape. Robert runs to Carla's aid, while Anna goes to Kevin and is stunned to see Phelan. Cast Regular cast *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Carla Connor - Alison King *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre Guest cast *Lee - Aaron Cobham *Jamie Bowman - James Atherton *Council Worker - Peter Slater Places *Coronation Street - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Annex *Webster's Autocentre *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *This episode marks the 4,000th appearance of Helen Worth in the role of Gail Rodwell. She was the second and, to date, the last actor in the programme to achieve this milestone after William Roache in Episode 7817 (8th March 2012). *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode, with Glenn Marks was the Stunt Co-ordinator and Nellie Burroughes, Lloyd Bass, Chris Morrison and John Street as Stunt Doubles. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy is hell-bent on revenge against Carla, until Jamie and Lee break into The Bistro and plan to empty the till. After events spiral out of control, Robert rushes to Carla's apparently lifeless body; and Sally is appalled to realise Kevin and Anna are an item. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,700,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2016 episodes